


My Camellia

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other, Tattooshop AU, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: Bosami flowershop/tattooshop au.
Relationships: Bolin/Asami Sato, Bosami, Hiroshi Sato/Yasuko Sato, Mako/Tahno (Avatar), Naoki/San (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	My Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh and keep the change." She leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek, in a platonic way. She started to walk out before turning on her heel and coming back "Notify me, I'll give them to Mako. Vase display. Apologies if that wasn't clear." She then went out after Bolin nodded.
> 
> He watched her leave and the ring over the door ring, as he put the money in the cash register. "Yeah he is an asshole" he chuckled to himself.

"HOW DO I PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVELY SAY FUCK YOU IN FLOWER?" Asami slammed her hands on the counter.   
"How comes?" Bolin chuckled  
"Because your brother's an asshole." she practically sung  
"Well you'd need a bouquet of geraniums, which mean stupidity; foxglove, meaning insincerity; meadow-sweet, meaning uselessness; carnations, meaning you have disappointed me and orange lilies, meaning hatred." He smiled and said after putting his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner.  
"Wait you can actually say fuck you in flower?" she stood straighter with a surprised expression  
"Yeah, you can call people out for cheating, you can call them liars and maybe even wish death upon them with the subtle symbolism in flowers." His smile and eyes shone brighter.  
"You are way too happy about that fact." Her confusion turned into a joking smile

Bolin turned to write down an order for the bouquet, "I just find it interesting, and it sometimes pisses Mako off when I give him a flower with a negative meaning written on the tag." Asami chuckled.  
"So how much would it cost?" Asami made a small repeated tap on the counter  
"10, 12,15 or 20 buds?" Bolin pressed the pencil to the corner of his lips "The amount of flowers corresponds to the cost."  
"Oh. Uhmm" She staggered "10 is fine"  
He wrote on the notepad by the till, doing the math, "That'll be 307.56 yuan. Usually would only be 263.53 but it'd be custom. I'll notify you when the order is completed unless you want me to deliver it to him. And would you like the meanings of each flower on the tag and I'm assuming in a vase display?"  
"Of course." She took some money out of the purse, "Oh and keep the change." She leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek, in a platonic way. She started to walk out before turning on her heel and coming back "Notify me, I'll give them to Mako. Vase display. Apologies if that wasn't clear." She then went out after Bolin nodded.

He watched her leave and the ring over the door ring, as he put the money in the cash register. "Yeah he is an asshole" he chuckled to himself.


End file.
